The drawer
by ShanMah
Summary: [ONESHOT] Joey pays Seto a visit at his office.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters involved or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a non-profit fanfiction written for my pleasure (and the pleasure of others, or so I dare hope).

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey)

 **Context:** Back at it lately, blame my hardcore _Queer as Folk_ binge-watch. So, anyway, just another random moment of our two favourite lovers together. Enjoy!

 _As a side note, Kitty Caesar, here's hoping this one gives you a good day as well!_

 **The drawer**

Joey nervously glanced up to look at the floor numbers. The climb seemed never ending - thank God he was in an elevator. When the door dinged and opened, Joey rushed out, making a swift turn right to head to Seto's office. Even the hallway leading to it was incredibly expensive-looking, modern and lavish at the same time. _And they wonder why I call you Moneybag and rich boy..._

"Good morning Mr. Wheeler, what a pleasant surprise!" a feminine voice greeted him.

Claire, Seto Kaiba's personal assistant, got up behind her desk to smile to him. She was petite and delicate, with honey blonde hair, delicate features and amazing green eyes. She was a beauty, and always smiling - and, apparently, she must have been doing an extremely good job at being the CEO's assistant - Seto would bitch and complain about nearly every employee working under him, except for her. If Joey had not known for a fact that Seto had no interest in women whatsoever, he would have been seriously doubting the nature of their relationship.

"Good morning, Claire."

"Mr. Kaiba is not in his office right now," her voice warned him as he was making his way towards the heavy double doors.

"Is he in a meeting?"

"Oh, no," she replied. "Well, in fact, it's what I would be saying if anyone else showed up or called, but he just went out on the roof for a cigarette."

"On the roof?" Joey repeated.

"That's his secret smoking spot," she explained, and Joey could not help but chuckle at the thought of a man like Seto having something as childish and immature as a secret smoking spot. "But he should be back in a few minutes. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Juice? Anything to eat, perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks - do you mind if I get inside to wait for him?"

"Not at all," she replied.

He stepped inside the office. He had not been in there often - ironic considering his boyfriend was spending more time there than at home some days - and it never ceased to amaze him how spacious and well-furnished the CEO's office was. Granted, Seto had organized it in such a way that it was not only a place for him to work, it was also a place where he could live: the couch, on which Joey had just tossed his coat, was more comfortable than many people's own beds. State of the art stereo, a plasma television nearly as big as the one at the manor, books, video games... Joey could hardly comprehend how Seto got any work done here, with all these fine distractions around. If it were him, absolutely nothing would get done. _I guess that's why it's_ ** _him_** _and not me._

Joey headed towards the glass desk, his hand lazily trailing on the surface, brushing his silvery pen, gliding over some paperwork that may or may not be important, touching the flat keyboard. The delicate touch made the flat screen turn on - although the computer was locked, showing nothing but the Kaiba Corporation logo and the request for the proper password. Joey sat on the leather chair, swirling around to see the city through the bay window. The Kaiba Corporation tower stood higher than any other building in Domino City, and the CEO's office was on the top floor, giving him a breath-taking view of the whole city.

Joey spun the chair around, facing the desk again, his eyes trailing on the various objects that were laying around. Without thinking, his hand slid towards the drawer, and made a move to open it. It was locked - or at the very least, it would not open. That was weird - why would Seto need a locked drawer in his office, with his office itself being locked, and Claire certainly not allowing anyone inside in his absence? _She let you in,_ a voice reminded him in his mind. _Yeah, but I'm me_ , he mentally replied to himself. Surely he, and Mokuba, were the only exceptions, so why? Joey could not even see any sort of lock on it. Frowning, he began examining it, searching for a lock, handle, switch, button, _anything_ , and he was so focused by the task at hand that he did not even hear the door opening.

"What kind of surprise?" he heard Seto's voice say, "Claire, one of your greatest assets is that you go straight to the point, don't start being as fucking cryptic as the others, or I swear to G-"

Kaiba ended his tirade when he glanced into the office and saw Joey behind his desk.

"Well, well," he said, "What do we have here? A lost puppy?"

He arched an eyebrow when he noticed Joey had been observing the locked drawer.

"Make that a snooping puppy."

"I wasn't snoopin'! I was just... curious."

"Being curious is a state of mind. Acting on it _is_ snooping."

For a split second Joey wondered whether or not his boyfriend was truly mad at him, but the smirk on his lips as he placed his hands flat on the desk, leaning over Joey, gave him away.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Class got cancelled."

Seto arched an eyebrow, visibly in disbelief.

"Isn't that convenient," he commented, amused.

"Okay, I skipped," Joey confessed as he stood up. "Biology can suck my dick."

The CEO smirked, pulling Joey in with a hand to the back of his head, leaning in towards him.

"I thought _that_ was _my_ job."

Before Joey could formulate a reply, Seto pulled him even closer, sealing his lips with a kiss. The kiss started softly, and was getting more and more intense before Joey pulled back - Seto, who obviously did not approve of this abrupt ending, leaned in to give him another kiss, but Joey stopped him with a finger on his gorgeous lips.

"So, rich boy... what's in there?"

"In what?"

"The drawer."

There were about two seconds of silence before Seto replied:

"Stuff."

"Yeah," Joey rolled his eyes, "I figured as much. What kinda stuff that it needs to be locked?"

Seto paused, seemingly pondering for a couple of seconds before he replied:

"It's my serial killer drawer. I store my weapons as well as a trophy of each helpless victim in there."

Joey gave him a light slap on the arm with the back of his hand.

"Come on. Be serious."

"Fun fact, curious people are the most likely to be murdered by-ow!"

Joey threw his hands behind Seto's neck, leaning forward, towards his ear.

" _Or_ ," he purred, "If you'd rather keep that stupid drawer a secret, it's not too late for me to go attend my biology class."

"Jesus Christ," Seto sighed dramatically, "Must you be so cruel to me? All right..."

Seto got away from Joey's arms, bending over to touch a spot on the side of the drawer. Joey heard a _click_.

"What, there was a button there?"

"No, it just opens to my finger prints."

"What the fuck do you have in there that requires this level of secrecy?!"

Seto shrugged and opened the drawer that had intrigued his boyfriend so much.

"See for yourself."

Joey glanced down and could not help the gasp of surprise that left his mouth.

"What the..."

He took a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer. Dumbfounded, he glanced up at Seto, holding up the black fuzzy handcuffs.

"Rich boy, I think you have more toys in there than we do back home," he said.

"Haven't done the math."

"But... why? Like - why do you even _need_ a stash of those _here?_ "

The inflection in his voice did not go unnoticed by the CEO - there was worry, insecurity in there, and Seto cupped Joey's face in his hands.

"This is from before," he assured him. "I wouldn't do that to you - to us."

"I know of you _before_ , I don't care - I just don't get why it's all here, you telling me you were hooking up with guys here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, puppy, I practically live here sometimes. It was worse back then, so... it was easier."

He leaned his forehead against Joey's.

"But now that I have you, this doesn't matter - in fact..."

He took the fuzzy cuffs from Joey's hand.

"All I can think of right now is how cute you'd be with nothing but these on."

Seto leaned in, kissing Joey's neck, pushing into him until his butt was pressed against the desk: chills all across his body, Joey threw his head back to expose more of his neck, digging his fingers into his lover's hair.

"Fuck, rich boy," Joey moaned softly as Seto began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Planning on it," he replied, which earned him a chuckle.

Joey brought him closer by pulling on his blue tie, his other hand getting rid of Seto's jacket. Seto had wasted no time, and quickly Joey's naked butt was against the cold glass of the desk - not for long, though, as Seto guided him away from the desk and towards the couch and television, leading him to lay down under him as he gave him a burning kiss.

When Seto broke off the kiss, too soon for Joey's liking, Joey stretched up his neck in an attempt to get his lips back on his again. Seto did not give in, however, instead snaking up his boyfriend's body, raising his arms over his head, and before Joey knew it, he was handcuffed to the coffee table.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he protested, but Seto chuckled and stood up. "Where are you going?!"

It only took a short moment for Seto to make it to his desk, then back to Joey, holding in his hand something Joey could not quite identify - until Seto placed the blindfold over his hazel eyes, that is.

"Oh, _come on_ ," Joey whined as he felt Seto leave his side again, "That's not funny!"

"What?" Seto coyly replied. "You were so curious about the mysterious drawer only a few minutes ago. Did they never teach you to be careful what you wished for?"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I shouldn't have been snoopin', now can you _please_ just-"

"Puppy, puppy," the CEO said, his voice bringing shivers all over Joey's body, "You're already tied up and blindfolded, don't make me gag you."

Joey gave a little startled yelp when he felt Kaiba's hands trailing on his rib cage, his firm body pressed on his lover's naked skin. And then, before Joey could see (for obvious reason) or feel it coming, he kissed him. His kisses were always breath-taking, but this one, blindfolded and tied up, completely at Seto's mercy, was definitely something else. Joey gave a soft moan against Seto's lips. He wanted so desperately to hold him, run his fingers through his hair, touch him, _anything_ , but there was no getting out of these handcuffs.

Seto straightened his upper body, and Joey felt something caressing him... something light and soft, like feathers: it caressed his cheeks, his chest, his thighs, ever so slowly - sensually. He was going absolutely crazy, his blindness making every sensation, every little touch, infinitely more intense, and it did not help that Seto had decided to be such a tease, either, making Joey yearn for more.

"God," he moaned.

He wanted release so badly that it almost hurt. He felt him slid down his body, excruciatingly slowly, until he could feel his hot breath on his hardened cock - and yet he did not touch it yet.

"Do you want something, love?"

Joey nodded frenetically, and even with the blindfold he could picture in his mind the smug expression that must have been all over the CEO's face at this very moment.

"Say please."

"I- oh, come _on_ -"

"Gotta say the magic word."

"Gn- rich boy, _please_ -"

Joey's back arched when his boyfriend finally gave him what he had been craving, taking him inside his mouth.

"Oh, God-" he breathed out.

Not being able to see _really_ made his sense of touch more sensitive, making him extremely aware of every tiny thing Seto was doing to him - it was both pure torture and pure ecstasy. His moans filled the room, and he sure as hell hoped Seto's office was properly soundproofed. He jumped a little when he felt something between his butt cheeks, slick and slippy - his hands closed into tight fists when the toy entered him, Seto's lips and tongue still playing with his manhood ever so delightfully.

Then Seto turned it on.

"OH-"

The vibrations inside of him magnified pleasure he did not even think could be more intense: his breath was heavy, his body arching, his toes curling, his body extremely tense - until he threw his head back and cried out Seto's name. His whole body was trembling as the waves of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced crashed onto him.

"Fuck," Joey panted.

"Gladly," Seto whispered, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Joey kissed him back hungrily, a muffled whimper coming from him as Seto entered him. He moaned against the CEO's lips as the began thrusting inside of him, making his whole world spiral out of control. Out of sheer instinct, he tried getting his hands behind Seto's neck, only to get stopped by the handcuffs. _Fuck_. He wanted to hold him, touch him, grab him - why did Seto decide to choose _that_ moment to tie him up like this? He let out a frustrated groan, which earned him a devilish chuckle from his lover, and Seto straightened his upper body.

"Something wrong, puppy?"

His hands was trailing behind of his thighs, reaching the back of his knees, pushing Joey's legs against his own torso. Joey's nails were digging inside of his palms - he was so deep now with that new angle he had created. He was so close now, so close, just a bit more and-

"Something... not quite to your linking?"

His motions were different now, slower - almost as if he was teasing him again. Another groan of pure frustration came from Joey's throat, and again he could perfectly picture Seto's satisfied grin in his mind.

"Seto," he pleaded, "Stop being such a tease-"

"What is it you want, pup?"

 _Fuck I hate it when he plays coy like that. Or I love it. Never sure which one it is._

"I want you-"

He could feel his cheeks burn, and he did not need the blindfold taken off and a mirror put in front of him to know that his cheeks were scarlet.

"I want you to fuck me hard."

"Oh. Well... if _only_ there was something you could do or say about it."

His thrusts were slow and deep - pure, delicious agony.

"Wouldn't that be..."

An especially deep thrust earned him a blissful whimper from Joey.

"... pure..."

Joey tried to move under him to speed up the pace himself, but the way Seto held his legs against his upper body made it impossible.

"... magic."

Joey bit his lower lip.

"Please?"

Seto leaned forward, so close Joey could feel his lips brush against his as he asked:

"Please what?"

"P-please fuck me harder- _please_ , Seto..." Joey begged.

As Seto obliged, he also lowered his head, closing the very small distance between them to kiss him again: his lips were soft, and delicious, and his tongue fought for domination, causing Joey to moan against his mouth. Seto kissed him as eagerly as he fucked him now, ramming deep inside of him as his tongue was aggressively taking over Joey's. He had never felt so helpless, so much under his control - and it was pure bliss. His mouth was on his neck now, kissing, sucking, nibbling it, letting Joey's mouth free to moan. He could tell the things Seto's mouth was doing on his neck would leave a mark, for which he would be hard-pressed to find an excuse in the next couple of days, but he did not care, it did not matter, all that mattered was this very moment.

"Set-OH-"

Even as his mind blacked out in ecstasy, he heard Seto's blissful moan in his ear and knew he had reached the point of no return as well, pushing deep inside of him, kissing him hungrily, his body stiff and tense over Joey's. And then his body relaxed, his kiss becoming progressively slower, more tender and loving. Slowly, Seto pulled apart, getting up, and Joey heard his footsteps as he walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Getting the keys to untie you - unless you want to stay right where you are, cuffed and naked, for the rest of the day."

Joey heard him take something in the drawer, then walking back towards him.

"Not that I'd object, mind you, the view would make my day at work much more pleasant."

There was a metallic _click_ and then Joey was released, which allowed him to take the blindfold off his eyes. He sat up, facing Seto, who leaned forward to kiss him again, his hands cupping his face.

"You know," Joey said, leaning his forehead against Seto's, "I don't think you're a good role model after all."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"What gave me away?"

"You just rewarded skipping class and snooping around in your office."

Seto had a small laugh, running a hand through Joey's thick, golden hair.

"Yeah, I guess I did..."


End file.
